Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge
by CappuccettoRosso
Summary: A series of stand alone drabbles written for the LiveJournal community, 31 days. Each day is a different drabble for a different prompt. My goal is to write one drabble for each day of the month. These stories are both manga and drama based, and their ratings range from G to R. The ratings and warning have been labeled so please read at your own discretion. Fight Oh! OH!
1. April 1

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta:** None

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Manga

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning(s):** None

**Genre(s):** Friendship / General

**Disclaimer:** _Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so basically, I joined the livejournal community, 31_days, sometime last year and didn't do anything. I know, my bad. Finally, I decided, enough was enough and started to actually participate. This is the result!

Every day is a different prompt, a different drabble I'm going to write. These are not full length stories. They are drabbles. Some stories are manga-based, others are based on the dramas. They are not interconnected, but stand-alone stories. Also, the ratings differ from chapter to chapter: from PG to R. They will be marked accordingly, as well as any appropriate warnings, so please, keep this in mind. I am not going to update daily. More than likely, I am going to update once a week.

If you have any questions, then please feel free to send me a message!

Here we go! Fight-Oh! _Oh!_

_Summary: Minami has a question_

* * *

**April 1: Chapter Title: Fear-less**

_Theme: When I want to run away._

:::

"Aren't you afraid?"

Sawada blinked up at him. "Minami, you ain't that ugly."

Minami sputtered. "What...! No, that's not...! Come on!" He turned and punched Uchi and Noda when they started to laugh. "Shut up."

Sawada sat up with a groan. He knuckled his eyes and yawned. Sitting under the sun always made him sleepy."What the hell are you talking about?" Sawada rolled his right shoulder, feeling the muscles pull unpleasantly.

Minami huffed. "Back there. Weren't you afraid?"

Sawada stopped and eyed Minami. It took a moment to figure out what Minami was talking about. "Not really. I mean..." He frowned.

"We were outnumbered," Minami said, and frowned down at his hands. "I thought we were done for, especially when Kimbara brought reinforcements." He swallowed roughly. He looked up at Sawada with a serious look. "You kept fighting. It didn't matter that we were gonna lose. You didn't quit or run away. You just..."

Minami hesitated and then added: "I would have skipped the moment the others came." He flushed and looked away.

"And that," Noda began, smirking at Minami; "is the difference between you and Sawada. He's not easily intimidated."

Minami glared at him but kept silent. Sawada scratched his cheek. "Why didn't you?"

Minami blinked at him. "What?"

"Why didn't you, run away I mean?" Sawada asked again. "No one would have stopped you."

Minami pursed his lips. "Because...because you were there. And I couldn't just leave."

Sawada sighed and laid back down. "Well, there's your answer."

"I don't get it."

Sawada closed his eyes. "All of you guys could have bailed and left me to Kimbara and his goons. They were after me after all. But you guys stuck to my ass and well, you know the rest."

"We can't let you have all the fun," Kuma mumbled.

Sawada opened one eye and peered up at Minami. "We're friends so, you know, fuck you very much."

Minami looked at him and then laughed. "Yeah, okay. I get it."

They fell silent until:

"Were you really gonna piss yourself, Minami?" Uchi asked with a shit eating grin. "You're such a coward."

Uchi squeaked when Minami lunged at him.

"I'll show you who's a coward!"


	2. April 2

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta:** None

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Manga

**Rating:** PG

**Genre(s):** General / Drama

**Warning(s):** Violence (implicit)

**Disclaimer:** _Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: He should have known better._

* * *

**April 2: Chapter Title: Run**

_Theme: The moral of this story should be completely obvious_

:::

He was starting to get a stitch in his side. His lungs burned. He didn't know how much longer he could keep running.

He darted through the crowd, shoving people out of the way when they didn't move fast enough. A woman shouted in surprise when he raced past her, the grocery bags slipping from her hands. He didn't stop to help her. He cursed as the crowd thinned around him. In his blind rush to get away, he had inadvertently raced toward the residential area.

He didn't dare look behind him. He only hoped that he had lost his pursuer in the crush of people. He stopped at an intersection and looked around, catching his bearings. He braced his hands on his thighs, panting. The area was faintly familiar. There was a shrine nearby, he knew. It was located away from the main thoroughfares, neatly tucked away that only the people in the area knew about it. Well, them and anyone bored enough to wander around town aimlessly that they stumbled on the shrine by pure chance.

He took a deep breath despite the pain, and took off at a slow jog. He would hide there, just until the sun went down. Then he'll use the darkness to his advantage and head home. With plan in mind, he dared to look over his shoulder.

No one was following him.

He breath a sigh of relief. He slowed down to a brisk walk. When the temple's stone steps, he was walking normally. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked up. Dirt and dry leaves covered the steps. The temple appeared empty. He climbed the steps leisurely. The adrenaline of before had left him, now that he knew he was safe. He laughed a little to himself.

He looked around when he reached the top. The grounds were empty, like he had suspected.

"I'm such an idiot," he said with another laugh. He stopped in front of the _haiden_

"And here I was worried," he said to one of the _komainu_. He absently patted the stone statue on the head. The beast glared up at him. "Like someone like _him_ could keep up with me." He scoffed.

"That's what I was thinking."

He froze at the sound of that voice. He spun around. Shirokin Gakuen's _bancho_, Sawada Shin leaned against the other _komainu, _watching him with a dangerous look that seemed to match the statue's open mouthed snarl. He swallowed roughly and took an instinctive step back.

"Took you long enough" Sawada drawled. "Nice place, by the way. Hard to find, if you don't know where it is. Or know someone that does.

"Let me give you a bit of advice, though," Sawada continued. He pushed off the statue and took a menacing step forward. "Next time you find a convenient bold hole, make sure not to tell anyone. Like they say, one can keep a secret, but two? Well, that's just asking for it."

Sawada stopped and gave him a smile that froze him in place. "Oh, and Nishiyama? There is _no where_ you can hide. I will _always_ find _you_.

"Now grit your teeth. This is going to _hurt_."


	3. April 3

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta:** None

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Manga

**Rating:** G

**Warning(s):** None

**Genre(s):** Humor / General / Instropection

**Disclaimer:** _Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: It was only a passing resemblance._

* * *

**April 3: Chapter Title: My Girl**

_Theme: Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl_

:::

There were days when Ryuuichirou would look at Kumiko and he would see his little Yuriko. It was in the way she laughed or sometimes sat out on the veranda, eyes on the sky and mind so very far away. Yuriko had been a quiet girl, prone to deep thinking. She had been a very bright girl, and in that way Kumiko resembled her, too.

Then Kumiko would roar and charge ahead, hair swinging and eyes shinning with a ferocity that brought to mind Kyouko, and the fierceness which, which she had lived her life despite her own body's continuous betrayal. He would watch as Kumiko berated the young kumi members for their recklessness and bond with them over sake; and he would think that Kyouko would have been proud.

Of course, Kumiko had a knack for reminding him that no matter how much she resembled either Kyouko or Yuriko—she was her own person.

"Grandpa~a!"

"What?"

"Grandpa~a!"

Ryuuichirou sighed. "If that didn't work when you were eight, then what makes you think it'll work now?"

Kumiko rolled onto her back and poked him with her foot. "No one wants to fight me."

"For good reason," Ryuuichirou muttered. He cleared his throat when she nudged him harder. "What do you want me to do, then? I can't order them to get their asses handed to them."

She pouted up at the ceiling. "You could. You just don't want to." He rolled his eyes at her petulant tone.

She suddenly sat up and beamed at him. She looked demented. Ryuuichirou was instantly suspicious. "I have a great idea. You could fight me."

Ryuuichirou almost choked on his own tongue. "What the...!"

She jumped to her feet. There was an unholy light in her eyes. She was rearing to go. "Yes! Let's spar. Just like we used to."

Yeah, back when she was ten and Ryuuichirou wasn't such an old fart. "Kumiko..."

"Nope. I'm not taking no for an answer," she interrupted. "Your men have failed you so now you have to pick up their slack.

"I'll meet you in the _dojo_ in ten minutes. Don't be late."

He watched her walk away with a spring in her step. Just his shitty luck...

"Damn you, Kyou-_san_."


	4. April 4

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta:** None

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Drama (Season 1)

**Rating:** G

**Warning(s):** None

**Genre(s):** Frienship / General / Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer:** _Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha_. The dramatized version of Gokusen is owned by NipponTV. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization from the mentioned entities for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: They will always have Shirokin..._

* * *

**April 4: Chapter Title: Plum Blossom**

_Theme: Faded sign at the side of the road._

:::

"Doesn't it just makes you want to cry?"

"Not particularly."

Kumiko huffed. "This was a special place, admit it. This is where you met your friends, where you made and nurtured bonds of friendship and brotherhood that will tie you to each other for the rest of your lives."

Shin rolled his eyes. He flinched when she punched him on the arm. "Oi!"

"I'm serious," she said. She glared at him, her eyes suspiciously bright. She turned back to stare at the building beyond the gates. There was a sign on the bars, the words obscured by graffiti. She didn't need to see the characters to know what the sign said: _Shirokin Gakuen closed until further notice_. "This place was...it was special."

Shin stopped rubbing his bruised arm. He sighed quietly. "Yeah...I get it."

Kumiko sniffed and rubbed her nose. "This was my first official school as a teacher. It was my dream to..." She ducked her head, her face suffused with color. It was an endearing sight.

"To what?" Shin asked, intrigued. Kumiko hesitated and then said: "To spend my entire carrier here and one day retire from Shirokin."

Shin smiled. He leaned against the gates and touched the heavy chains that kept the gates closed. "Yeah, well, that's not going to happen."

Kumiko glared at him. Shin nudged her on the shoulder. "Hey, Shirokin will always be your school, and mine. They can tear down the building and build a parking structure, but we'll still have our memories and isn't that what matters?"

Kumiko stared at him long enough to make him squirm. Then she sniffed and beamed at him. "Oh, Sawada, you are growing up so fast!"

She reached over and ruffled his hair. He swatted at her hand and began walking away. "Come on, you. Let's get some ramen and you can talk to me about your new assignment. Kurogin, was it?"

She fell easily into step with him. "Ooh! Yes. It's such a great school!"

She continued to chatter away at him about Kurogin and her future cute students, her sadness giving way to her enthusiasm.


	5. April 5

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta:** None

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Manga

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning(s):** Mild Adult Language / Violence (implicit)

**Genre(s):** Action/Adventure / General / Drama

**Disclaimer:** _Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

**Author's Note #1:** I have a thing for BAMF!Shin. Sorry, not sorry.

_Summary: Sawada's temper ran cold rather than hot. There was no fire and brimstone. Only dry ice and liquid nitrogen._

* * *

**April 5: Chapter Title: Focus**

_Theme: Came a killing frost_

:::

There were few things that really set Sawada Shin's temper off.

Senseless violence was one of them.

It really pissed him off to see others fighting for the sake of violence; of inflicting pain to others just for the fuck of it.

This was the main reason why, during his first year at Shirokin, Sawada systematically took control of the other freshmen. With his guidance, he organized the first years, that by second year, as newly minted juniors, they began to push the seniors back.

Of course, since Sawada was the ambitious sort, he stopped the violence at all levels. The incoming first years were put off limits to everyone, especially the juniors. While in past years, juniors would visit the same amount of violence they themselves faced as freshmen to the new students, Sawada made it clear he wouldn't tolerate it. Not while he was still a student, and could do something about it. He would break the vicious cycle, even if it meant going against his own classmates. It took a few beatings to get the message across, but once it did, the level of violence fell dramatically.

Naturally, this didn't stop the seniors from being assholes and targeting the weaker students. Or for those same first years to come in with a chip on their shoulder and an almost rabid need to prove themselves by causing trouble.

It wasn't something to be bore, even from those he was trying to protect.

"This was very unnecessary," Sawada said. He crouched down and stared at the kid groaning on the floor with such a dispassionate stare, it made the boys watching from the sidelines shiver.

The kid's face was bloody and bruised. Already one of his eyes was swelling shut. The kid would have one hell of a black eye come morning. "If you had something to say, then you could have simply come and talked to me. I'm not hard to find. Ask anyone, and they'll point you in the right direction. Of course, if that fails, I'm usually up on the roof, taking a nap.

"But beating up some juniors," Sawada continued, his voice gradually lowering as he spoke until he was hissing the words out; "just to catch my attention. That was fucking stupid. Yeah, you caught my attention. Oh, boy did you catch my fucking attention. But you also pissed me right the fuck off."

The kid tried to roll away, maybe crawl away from him. Sawada didn't let him; he grabbed the kid by the shoulder and shoved him onto his back again. He kept his hand there, pinning him by the shoulder. "You wanted to feel like a big man, didn't you? Wanted to show off just how big your balls are. So you picked a fight. No, you went and found the weak kids, the kids that don't want any trouble. Who just want to go to school, keep their noses clean and graduate as painless as possible and you beat the shit out of them. They didn't fight back, did they? They didn't punch back, they just took it and you gave it to them because you're such a big man and you can."

He grabbed the kid by the chin and made sure the kid was looking at him before he whispered:

"So, tell me, big man, do you still want my attention?"


	6. April 6

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta:** None

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Manga

**Rating:** R

**Warning(s):** Mild Adult Language / Violence (implicit) / Gang Themes / Gore (mild)

**Genre(s):** Drama / Angst (mild) / Action / Adventure / General

**Disclaimer:** _Gokusen _is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary**:** This is the Ooedo-kumi's Yondaime Kumichou_

* * *

**April 6: Chapter Title: Roar**

_Theme: he called his gangs to war_

:::

"I couldn't have chosen a more fitting end."

"You are not going to die, Kumichou-_san_."

Kuroda Ryuuichirou smiled weakly. He touched one of the hands putting pressure on his wound. "I know a killing blow when I see it. I've lost too much blood."

"No offense, but shut the hell up."

He blinked blearily up at the dark sky. The full moon looked so big and beautiful. He felt like he was looking at it for the first time. He stared at it for a long time, feeling oddly disconnected. He couldn't feel the damp grass beneath him anymore, or the warmth of his own blood. "My predecessors, they all died the same way."

"I said you ain't dying old man."

"Torakichi-_oyabun _died in a field surrounded by the bodies of his enemies..."

"Like one of those samurai films."

"Isojirou-_oyabun_ died in a fire." Ryuuichirou took a shaky breath. It was was getting hard to focus, the edges of his vision becoming blurry. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on getting the words out. "He locked himself with his enemies, and burned the building down. He wanted to make sure they went to hell with him."

"Wow, over-dramatic much."

"And now, it's my turn" he whispered and smiled.

"Oh, yeah, very dramatic. Two enemies, meeting in a field at midnight. Your _katana_ shinning under the full moon. The head of your enemy chopped right off. Very poetic."

"Yes."

Sawada Shin shifted and slapped Ryuuichirou several times. "Oi! Open your freaking eyes. You ain't going to meet those old farts just yet."

"So disrespectful..."

"Yeah, that's me. No respect for my elders," he said. Shin looked up when Kyou-_san_ approached with another man. They were both grim faced. They knelt by Ryuuichirou.

"Kumichou," Kyou said, voice hoarse with something like grief, and a whole lot of rage.

Ryuuichirou opened his eyes, gaze slightly unfocused. "Kyou-_san_..."

Kyou leaned in. He gritted his teeth. "I'm here."

"I want you to witness," Ryuuichirou struggled to say, "Sawada is to take my place. You make sure there is no doubt."

Kyou pressed his lips together. He nodded tightly. "I bare witness."

The other man nodded as well. "I bare witness, too, _Kumichou-san."_

Ryuuichirou blinked and nodded. "Good." Tension seemed to seep out of him. Sawada looked across the field, where Wakamatsu stood with several of their men around a fire. "Oi! Is that thing ready."

Wakamatsu turned and approached them. He carefully held a knife, the tip of it shining white hot. Kyou climbed to his feet and came to stand behind Shin. The other man shifted and made room for Wakamatsu to kneel beside the Kumichou.

Wakamatsu looked at Shin and nodded. Shin licked his lips. He ignored when the other kumi members slowly gathered around them.

"Ryuuichirou-_oyabun_," Shin began formally. He waited for Ryuuichirou to look at him before he continued: "please allow me to scream for you." Shin held his forearm to Ryuuichirou's mouth.

Ryuuichirou looked at Shin's arm and then the knife in Wakamatsu's hand. He smirked faintly, a glint of his old spirit coming back to his eyes. "You are such a disrespectful brat. Not letting an old man die when he wants to." He opened his mouth.

Shin felt him bite down. He took a deep breath. "I know. You can smack my ass when you're better."

Shin took another deep breath. His heart sped up. He looked at Wakamatsu and snarled. "Do it!"

Wakamatsu didn't hesitate. He placed the blazing tip of the knife to the wound. Ryuuichirou bit down hard.

Shin tilted his head back and scream.

Later, those who had witness the event of that night, they would recount how the Young Master Red Lion had not screamed in pain. He roared with a fury that demanded vengeance. They would say how the very sound set their blood aflame. They would say how one by one the men in that field joined Young Master Red Lion and roared their declaration of war to the sky.

They would say that that night, the Ooedo-kumi' Yondaime made their enemies tremble in fear.


	7. April 7

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta:** None

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Drama

**Pairing(s):** Sawada Shin / Yamaguchi Kumiko (background)

**Rating:** G

**Warning(s):** None

**Genre(s):** Humor / General

**Disclaimer:** _Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha_. The dramatized version of Gokusen is owned by NipponTV. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization from the mentioned entities for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: Class 3-D, whether Kurogin or Akadou, are the biggest gossip hounds ever._

* * *

**April 7: Chapter Title: The Big News**

_Theme: I stand accused_

:::

Kumai Ramen shop was not a big place. At most, it could accommodate thirty people, with standing room for a dozen more.

Somehow, though, they had managed to squeeze sixty people inside.

"Okay, guys, what's going on?"

The boys—well, more like young men, but they were her boys—looked at her with varying degrees of seriousness.

Yamaguchi Kumiko peered behind her, just to make sure there wasn't something there to warrant such looks. There was nothing. She turned back with a raised eyebrow. "Guys...?"

It was Yabuki who spoke first: "Yankumi, we know."

She waited for him to continue. He didn't. Instead, Takeda spoke up: "You don't have to hide it."

It was like a floodgate opening, spurred by Yabuki and Takeda.

"We wont judge you."

"We're actually happy for you."

"You should have told us!"

"Where did you guys meet?"

"When can we meet him?"

"He better be treating you right!"

"When are you guys getting married? He is going to marry you, right? No point dating if he's not serious about it."

"Of course, they are serious!" Kazama snapped. He glared at Kiyoshita, who had made the comment. "You can't rush these things. They'll get married when they're ready."

That snapped her out of her daze. "Woah, wait! What the hell is going on? Who's getting married?"

They weren't listening. An argument had broken out. They weren't quiet shoving each other—there wasn't enough space to stand in, much less to shove each other—but they were arguing loudly about how long a relationship should be before they should consider marriage.

She was horribly confused.

Luckily, there was always Kumai.

He pushed through the boys, (who were now debating the protocol when it came to proposing and if Yankumi's boyfriend had done it wrong by not asking them for permission), and came to stand next to Kumiko.

"Yankumi! Crazy night, ne?"

She grabbed his arm with both hands. "Kamai, what's going on?" she asked, desperate to make sense of this whole night. "I get a text from Yabuki about meeting me here. That it was urgent that he talk to me. But I got here and..." She waved at the chaos in the middle of his restaurant.

Kumai looked sheepish. He scratched the back of his head. "Ah, that may have been my fault."

She stared at him blankly. Kumai continued, looking more and more embarrassed. "I may have mentioned that you have been seeing Shin-_chan_, now that he's back in the country. And that I was hoping that your relationship may become more formal."

She was blushing now. "Oh..."

"Yeah."

She pressed her hands to cheeks. Then she realized: it was very quiet. Kumiko looked up and squeaked when she saw that the boys weren't arguing anymore. They were staring again, and each sporting matching grins.

"Well, you see..."

They leaned in, smirks growing as she continued to stuttered.

"I may have...it's possible that..." She licked her lips and laughed weakly:

"I have a boyfriend...?"


	8. April 8

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Rating: **G

**Fandom: **Gokusen

**Universe: **Drama (Season 3)

**Warning(s): **None

**Genre(s): **Introspective / Humor / General

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha_. The dramatized version of _Gokusen_ is owned by _NipponTV_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization from any of the mentioned entities for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: Sawatari Goro was not always the bad guy..._

* * *

**April 8: Chapter Title: Dream Deferred**

_Theme: much more than my pride_

:::

Sawatari Goro loved being a teacher.

Actually, he loved teaching.

He loved opening the world for his students; to make known the unknown; to bring sense to the confusion.

More than that, he loved seeing his students take those lessons and become more; to see them build upon the foundation he had helped create.

He loved knowing that somehow, his words had reached them and inspired them to become someone they hadn't thought possible.

He doesn't remember the last time he felt that sense of fulfillment.

He didn't know when he started to lose the spark that once drove him. When the love became a weary acceptance that some days, it left a bitter aftertaste. When looking at a student, he no longer saw endless possibilities but a lost cause not worth the effort.

He supposed it happened over time, with the disappointments began to outweigh the successes.

Sometimes, he hated his job.

Or he did, until Yamaguchi Kumiko.

In many ways, he was thankful for Yamaguchi-sensei. Her enthusiasm and resilience reminded him of better times, of those first few years when Goro was determined to do his very best despite his students' stubbornness.

Mostly, he was thankful that unlike Goro, Yamaguchi had the strength to weather any storm. Goro is honest enough to admit that, were their positions reversed, he would have caved. And in a way, he did cave to the pressure; gave up before everything was said and done.

Though it was painful to admit, and he would never say it out loud, Yamaguchi was the better teacher.

He knows Yamaguchi Kumiko would strive to reach her students no matter how many disappointments she encounters, because what drives her is stronger than what drove him to teach.

And that's okay.

Because one's drive isn't set in stone. It can change and Goro's drive has changed; is changing slowly.

One day, he knew, things would be different. He will be different.

In the mean time, Goro had Yamaguchi Kumiko to reach out to those students and ensure they are nudged, (or thrown bodily), onto the right path again.

Now, if only he can find someone to help him find that foreign school...


	9. April 9

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe: **Drama (Movie)

**Pairing(s):** None

**Genre(s): **Drama / General

**Warning(s):** Violence (implicit)

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha_. The dramatized version of _Gokusen_ is owned by _NipponTV_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization from any of the mentioned entities for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: The threat of danger exposes our priorities_

* * *

**April 9: Chapter Title: Focus**

_Theme: Chill that runs straight to the bone_

:::

Later, he would wonder what had taken so long for the images to come around and bite him in the ass.

The memory of it would crouch in the darkest corner of his mind, waiting patiently, like a great beast for him to fall asleep to spring on him. It would tear into him with its vividness and dangerous possibility.

It would take months before Ryu would manage a full night's worth of sleep that wasn't interrupted by nightmares so real, he wakes up gasping, a shout on his lips and drench in a cold sweat.

That is later, though.

Now, Ryu stared at the gun. A gun that shouldn't be there. A gun that is being pointed at the most important person in the room; in his life.

Ryu knew that Kentaro was dangerous. Kazama had said as much, plus the thugs they had encountered gave credence to his words. They were dangerous, and Kentaro was much more for being the ringleader.

Perhaps Ryu has grown complacent from having Yankumi in his life. Maybe they all had. A part of him knew that Yankumi and her family were the exception to the rule when it came to criminals and other _yakuza_. He knew that; yet the sight of the gun made him freeze because what kind of person pulled a gun on another person.

Oh, yeah, a freaking drug dealer.

He couldn't breath. He couldn't look away, not even if his life depended on it. And a life did depend on it, he thought half hysterically, only it's not his life that's on the line and that makes his heart almost stop beating. It's her life, and that's...that's not acceptable.

Ryu wants to move, wants to jump onto that stage and kick Kentaro in the balls, punch him in his smug face. Mostly, he wants to stop him from pointing that gun at Yankumi.

He can't, though. He's helpless, _again_, and not because Kentaro's thugs are holding him down.

No, she's holding him down, forcing him to watch as she once again protects her precious students.

Ryu doesn't understand why she doesn't get it. They are not her students anymore; he's not her student anymore. They have grown into men, men strong enough to protect their precious people so _why can't she let them protect her for once_.

It's infuriating and frustrating and so Yankumi that it makes Ryu bite his lip to keep from laughing.

He supposed that she wouldn't be the woman she was, the woman he admired, who they all admired, if she let something like their age, or the fact that they were all graduates, stop her from doing what she thought was right.

He hopes that now that he's going to work with her, he can finally get her to stop acting so recklessly and start relying on others for once.

She's not in this alone. Not anymore.

She has all of them.

She has him.

But that's later.

Right now, there is a gun-waving idiot he has to punch...

...and a woman he has to protect.


	10. April 10

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Rating: **PG-13

**Fandom: **Gokusen

**Universe: **Drama

**Genre(s):** Humor

**Warning(s): **Violence (implicit)

**Disclaimer:** _Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha_. The dramatized version of _Gokusen_ is owned by _NipponTV_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization from any of the mentioned entities for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: It's always the shy one..._

* * *

**April 10: Chapter Title: Hidden Talent**

_Theme: Someday the mountain might get them_

:::

"We are going to be in so much trouble."

"Don't be. You have your big brother Hayato to watch your back."

Kazama scrunched up his nose, looking doubtful. "That's not actually reassuring, _senpai_."

Hayato frowned at him and then smiled lopsided. "Yeah, you're right. But look at it this way. At least we have Ryu-_chan_ here." He wrapped an arm around Odagiri's shoulders and gave him a shake. He smiled at Odagiri. "You'll keep an eye on all of us, ne, Ryu-_chan_?"

Odagiri shrugged his arm off. "As if. I'm drinking tonight, too."

Kazama and Hayato gave a mock gasp. Ogata smirked, shooting Odagiri a sides-way look. "Isn't tonight a school night?"

Odagiri shoved his hands deep into his pants' pockets. "No. I asked for tomorrow off. Claimed I had a doctor's appointment."

"Do you?"

"Maybe. We'll see."

Ogata didn't understand. Kazama didn't either, and turned to Hayato for clarification. Hayato wrapped an arm around both Ogata and Kazama, and brought them in close. His smiled fiendishly.

"Ah, kids, you have so much to learn from shy, little, Ryu-_chan_."

Odagiri made an irritated sound. "Stop calling me that."

"You see men," Hayato began. He started to lead them away, not letting them go; "there are some people that get sad when they drink. Some get the giggles. Others start to flirt really, really, bad-"

"Like Hayato," Odagiri piped up.

"-and a few get mean and angry," Hayato continued, ignoring Odagiri and the snorts of laughter from the other two. "Ryu, though, gets super competitive and starts challenging people to fights. It's freaking great, because he's so good. Better than when he's sober. I've made money off of him."

Kazama pulled away, face alight with excitement. "Oh, oh! Don't tell me! He's like a drunken master! Like in one of those _manga_!"

Hayato laughed. "Ding! Ding! Spot on, little frog!"

"Bullshit," Ogata said. He pulled away, too, and looked at Odagiri. "Is that true?"

Odagiri didn't answer right away, making Ogata look more and more incredulous. Finally, Odagiri said: "I don't know. I don't usually remember. I just wake up with these bruises and well, I suppose."

Ogata gaped and Kazama punched the air. "Oh, hell, yeah. I want to see this."

Hayato clapped his hands. "Alright. I know the perfect place to start."

:::

"YOU IDIOTS!"

Three young men started awake at the shout. They sat up in alarm, only for two of them to flop back down when the world seemingly swam in front of them. They fell with mutual groans of pain and misery.

Hayato braced his aching head in his hands. "Dammit, how did we end up in Yankumi's house?"

"WHEN YOU IDIOTS DECIDED TO FIGHT IN MY BAR!"

Kazama curled up into a fetal position. He grabbed the pillow and put it over his head. "Yankumi, stop shouting."

"I'LL STOP SHOUTING WHEN YOU QUIT PISSING ME OFF!"

"Kill me," Ogata whimpered. He rolled onto his belly and tried to smoother himself on the futon. "Put me out of misery. Please."

Kumiko eyed her students, irritation writ on her face. She wrinkled her nose at the stench of cheap beer. They needed a drenching, and fast. It was too bad the hose didn't reach all the way inside. She turned her attention to the only one that hadn't woken at her sudden arrival.

Odagiri slept on, oblivious to the commotion, arms and legs akimbo. She huffed at the impressive bruises on his face. She knew there were more beneath his clothes. There should be, as she hadn't been holding back last night. Kumiko rubbed her chin. It was still tender, though there was hardly a bruise.

"Get up, all four of you," Kumiko snapped. She watched, unsympathetic, as they flinched, although she had stopped shouting. "You have training. So move it."

Hayato blinked blearily up at her. "Wait, but Ryu is still asleep."

Kumiko glared. "Then wake his ass up."

"I have a question," Kazama said, voice muffled by the pillow. He lifted the edge just enough to stare up at her with a blood-shot eye. "Why do we have training?"

Kumiko smiled for the first time since stepping into the room. It wasn't a very nice smile, nor one that reassured them. They waited, dread pulling in their bellies.

"You guys wanted to become full fledged master of martial arts, remember? You guys went on and on about it as you destroyed half the bar. Well, in order to become masters, you guys gotta train and I'm gonna train you until you...drop...dead," Kumiko finished ominously, stressing each word.

"We'll start with a few basic forms, and then I'll take you guys up to the mountains to work on your endurance. Okay? Good!"

She beamed at them and then left, slamming the door behind her.

They winced, both the sound and what awaited them.

"Damn," Hayato cursed.

"We're dead," Kazama agreed with a whimper.

Ogata lifted his head and glared at Odagiri, who was still snoring away. "I say we kill him and ditch his body in the woods."

"Roger."


	11. April 11

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Rating: **PG

**Fandom: **Gokusen

**Universe: **Manga

**Pairing(s): **Sawada Shin / Yamaguchi Kumiko

**Genre(s): **Humor / General / Romance

**Warning(s): **None

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: Trespasses should beware._

* * *

**April 11: Chapter Title: Private Property**

_Theme: I'll weave a ribbon to tie around his waist_

:::

Yamaguchi Kumiko had never hit a woman.

Most of her training was focused on men, and fighting men that would be twice her size in height and sheer body mass. Women had never come into the equation, and for a good reason.

The _gokudo_ was a man's world, and women were mere bait in those shark infested waters. A woman wasn't worth anything, unless she was a hostess, a prostitute or a drug mule. And even if she was either of those, then she was merchandise and not a human being.

Of course, there were the Ane-_san_, and they were both powerful and dangerous; however, they weren't women so much as part of the brotherhood.

The point, though: Kumiko didn't consider most women a threat and that was obviously a _very big mistake_.

"I'm going to punch them if don't quit it," she muttered. She could feel their eyes on them. Well, more like their eyes on him. "It's annoying."

"Just leave it," Sawada said. He looked ahead, toward the front of the line where the cue was barely moving. He huffed and shifted on his feet. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her dark expression. "Hey, it's okay, just ignored them."

"Of course, you would say that," she hissed. She crossed her arms and glared at something over his shoulder. "You're used to the attention."

Sawada rolled his eyes. "Yes, because getting leered at is something one can get used to easily."

She shifted a little closer. She put a hand on his chest. She felt the eyes shift and become sharp little knives focused on her. If sheer will made things possible, then she would be dead.

Kumiko rubbed her hand up and down his chest. The knives became swords, axes, maybe a chainsaw or two. Sawada watched her, looking both amused and annoyed.

"Okay, now you're baiting them," he said, the corner of his mouth twitching. He shot a quick look at the three young woman that had been staring and preening and just generally throwing themselves at Sawada's feet for the last hour—they looked murderous. Several of the men in the shopping center were giving them a wide berth, some turning right around. Sawada winced.

"Now, they are going to come over here and punch you in the face."

By now, Kumiko had both hands on him. She hummed. Kumiko wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him. She peered up at him and smiled toothily. She would have made a great white shark proud.

"Good, then I'll show them what happens to cat burglars when they try to come onto my property."


	12. April 12

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Rating: **G

**Fandom: **Gokusen

**Universe: **Drama

**Genre(s): **Drama / General

**Warning(s): **Angst (minor); Ambiguous Ending

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha_. The dramatized version of _Gokusen_ is owned by _NipponTV_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization from any of the mentioned entities for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: The last thing we have to lose is hope._

* * *

**April 12: Chapter Title: Unknown**

_Theme: Didn't mean to break your heart_

:::

Some would tell her that it was a matter of time before one of her students landed in such a situation.

After all, once a delinquent, always a delinquent.

"Thank you," she said to the police office. The man nodded. "You have fifteen minutes." She turned and walked down to the furthest holding cell. She glanced back, but the police officer remained standing at attention by the door.

She faced forward. She reached out and wrapped a hand around the metal bar. "Hey."

Kumai Teruo looked up. He sat up with a long sigh. "You didn't have to come."

"You know me," Kumiko said. She smiled, or tried to at least. It was hard, especially with one of her students on the wrong side of the bars. "I never listen."

"Yeah." Kumai walked closer. He leaned against the bars. "So, how bad is it?"

Her lips twisted wryly. "It could be better, but it's not bad as we thought."

Kumai looked down at his shoes. Kumiko continued: "The lawyer said have a strong case, since you did it in defense of your wife, and we have a dozen witnesses to attest to that."

Kumai snorted. "Since when do I have a lawyer?" When she didn't answer immediately, he looked up and snorted again. "You got me a lawyer, didn't you? _Shin-chan?"_

Kumiko looked earnest. "Of course, I did and you know he wouldn't have let anyone else take this. Besides, he's the best. Don't worry. He'll have you out in no time."

"I know, but I don't think even he can win this. I killed a guy..."

"In self defense," Kumiko said, voice firm.

"...and that means at least a few years in jail," Kumai finished.

Kumiko pursed her lips. She blinked back tears and nodded.

Kumai laughed, a low, bitter sound. "I'm scared, Yankumi."

"I know, Kumai," she whispered. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Me, too."


	13. April 13

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta:** None

**Rating:** G

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Drama

**Genre(s):** Introspection / General

**Warning(s): **None

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha._ I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

**Author's Note:** I actually wrote two stories for this prompt. One was humor and the other not so much. I liked this one better, so this is the one I'm going to post. If you want to read the other one, I posted it on the 31_days community and on LJ/DW.

_Summary: Hayato takes time to catch up with someone important_

* * *

**April 13: Chapter Title: Catch Up**

_Theme: between the last remaining headstones_

:::

"We have a new teacher at school. Calls herself Yankumi."

Hayato twirled a dry leaf in his hand, watching it spin. After a while, he squinted up at the sky. The day was bright, no clouds to obscure the brilliant blue sky. Perfect weather to find a nice patch of grass and take a nap. He looked back down and trailed his fingers down the words inscribed into the stone.

_Yabuki Katsumi_

"You would have liked her," he said, "she's weird and kinda dorky. She can kick ass, too." He half smile, imagining the pointed look she would make at that last comment. "Yeah, I know, but only fights for a good reason. I mean, mostly to save our asses. It's weird, but sorta nice."

Now he knew she was smiling, with a suspicious twinkle in her eye. She was always teasing him. He huffed and took his hand back. He threw the leaf to the side. "Don't be stupid. I don't like her that way. She's not my type. Too flat chested." He smirked, knowing she would huff at him for disparaging a woman that way, even if it was his teacher. Especially, since it was his teacher. "But she's different, in a good way, and," he rolled his eyes, "we can't help but like her. She understands us and she got us all working together."

He ducked his head. "She got Ryu to come to school and for us to start talking again. That was really...she didn't need to do that but she did and I..."

He licked his lips. "I owe her. A lot. We all do, and it sucks because she doesn't expect us to thank her or anything. Well, maybe by graduating, which we will." Hayato blushed and smiled a little proudly. "I'm going to graduate, you know. I've caught up with my school work, so you can stop worrying. Yankumi got me to really hit the books and well, while not the best, my grades are enough to graduate with everyone else. I'm pretty excited to be honest."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't come visit sooner. I wasn't...it wasn't a good time for me and I wasn't really in the right mind to visit. I know that I still have to catch you up at all the things that have happened at school, and a lot has happened, I'm sort of embarrassed, but those are the highlights for now."

He reached out again and pressed his palm on the headstone. "Love you, Mom. I miss you, but I'm doing good. I'll talk to you later."

With a final goodbye, Hayato walked away.


	14. April 14

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta:** None

**Rating:** R

**Fandom: **Gokusen

**Universe: **Manga

**Genre(s): **Drama

**Warning(s): **Physical / Verbal Abuse (Mild) / Adult Language (Mild) / Obsessive Behavior / One-Sided Emotional Attachment / Unhealthy Love

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

**Author's Note:** This takes place after the events of the Gokusen manga 2009 special. If you guys need a link, PM me!

_Summary: There is no greater love than the love that burned for her Shin-sama._

* * *

**April 14: Chapter Title: Happily Ever After**

_Theme: hatred draws and aims_

:::

They were true, the feelings she had for him.

"Do you understand what you have done!"

It was love; pure, unadulterated love.

"You put this _kumi_ on the brink of an all out war with your actions!"

She loved him.

"Can you understand that! Your stupidity almost killed us all!"

He was the love of her life.

"You could have been killed! And Kuroda would have been in the right to take payment with your life!"

He was...everything.

"I have indulged your whims time and time again before! But no more! No more!"

He was the food that sustained her; the blood that ran through her veins, the very breath in her lungs.

"I will not let you put in danger everything I have worked hard to build!"

He was the essential, the very thing that kept her alive and which she could not live without.

"Are you fucking listening, Miru! I will not let you destroy this _kumi_! Not on some whim of a pathetic little girl!"

Miru looked up and glared at her father. "How dare you!"

His face became more ruddy. His eyes narrowed dangerously. He sneered. "Watch your tone, you little bitch."

Miru sneered right back. "My love for Shin-_sama_ is not pathetic! It is not a whim either. I love him and he loves me!"

Her father stared at her for a long moment, body tense. Then the tension flowed out of him as he laughed. There was no humor in his laughter; it was low and mean. "Is that what you think?"

"Yes," she bit out.

"Then you are truly a useless creature," her father said. He looked at her up and down, and snorted in disgust. "Not worth much. Other than a quick fuck, I suppose."

Miru bristled, even as she paled. "Never. I'll only ever be with my Shin-_sama_. No other man will have me."

He leaned in and whispered coldly: "Do you honestly think that Young Master Red Lion would settle for you when he could have the Kuroda-_ikka's Oujo_? Why settle for a peasant when he could have the princess?"

Miru gritted her teeth, color flushed back into her face as her temper roared back to life. "That wretched four-eyed pig!"

He leaned back and watched her impassively. "I would suggest, Miru, that you give up on this little fantasy of yours."

Miru glared again, with such cold concentrated hatred, he was almost proud. "Never," she hissed.

He licked his lips. He glanced across the room for a moment, at the bleeding, broken forms of his men, before he turned back to Miru. "Then I would suggest you keep this in mind, Miru."

He grabbed Miru by the arm and squeezed until she cried out, and continued to squeeze until she tried to squirm away and there were tears running down her cheeks. "If you put this _kumi_ in danger again, if you pull another stunt like this one, then I will personally kill you. I will break your little neck and throw your body in the woods. I will not hesitate, because you may be my blood, but the Tsuwara-_kumi_ is my life, and I don't take threats to my life lightly." He shook her roughly, making her cry out again.

"Do you understand?"

"Let go!"

"Do you understand?"

"You're hurting me!"

"I ASKED YOU IF YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!"

"YES!"

He let go on her arm. She dropped to the floor, her knees folding beneath. She sobbed and grabbed at her arm. Finger-shaped bruises were already blossoming on her arm. She kept her head down, dark curls hiding her face.

She heard her father and his goons walk out of the room, several of them dragging her bodyguards. She waited until she heard the door click shut before she lifted her head. Her face felt puffy, her eyes hot and her bottom lip trembled.

A fierce emotion swirled in her chest, growing so quick and fierce it threatened to rip her apart from the inside out. She curled her hands into fists so tight they shook.

"I understand," she said, voice quiet and deadly; "that everyone is against us. I understand that we will only be happy when all who oppose our love are dead.

"I will kill you. Each and every one of you. And I and Shin-sama will live happily ever after.

"You'll see."


	15. April 15

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Manga

**Genre(s):** Humor

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha._ I am only borrowing its characters without authorization for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: You can't pick your friends, not matter how much you really, really wished you could._

* * *

**April 15: Chapter Title: Intervention**

_Theme: The kind of company you keep _

_:::_

"Shin, we have to talk."

Shin looked up, eyebrows raised in surprise. "What are you guys doing here? Actually, how did you even find me." He narrowed his eyes. "Did you follow me?"

Uchi snorted. "As if. You'll lose us in a second. This place is freaking huge."

Noda reached over and slipped his hand inside Shin's book-bag. "Yeah, we went for something much more simple." He pulled out an unfamiliar cell phone. Noda grinned and waved the cell phone at him. "GPS."

Shin didn't know whether to be impressed they had managed to think up of such a clever plan, shocked they had managed to pulled it off, or annoyed that they were using it on him.

Taking advantage of his momentary indecision, Uchi moved in and placed a hand on Shin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Shin, but this is an intervention."

"What?"

"We're worried, Shin-_chan_," Kuma said, with a sad little frown.

"Yeah, there's been rumors," Minami said, his face twisted into a scowl. "Nasty rumors, about what you're getting up to in Todai."

"We didn't believe them at first," Uchi said, picking up the thread; "because we know that you wouldn't do such things, but then we saw you here and well...We had to say something."

Shin pressed the bridge of his nose. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"We're talking about that!" Minami snapped and pointed at that. 'That' blinked up at him, looking faintly amused.

"Oh, hello," Uesugi Ritsu said, with an insincere little smile; "Are you here to have lunch with us? Because I must say, none of you are particularly welcome."

Minami ignored him. They all did. Shin sighed, long suffering. "Oh, for the love of..."

"How can you hang out with that little worm? Don't you care what people are saying?"

Noda grunted in agreement. "Think of our juniors. With what kind of face am I going to say that their role model, the great Sawada Shin, is friends with some Aotama trash. It's disgraceful."

Uesugi hummed. "Well, that usually impresses people. Not everyone can get into Aotama."

Kuma huffed at him. "Please. Shin-_chan_ said that anyone can get into Aotama. Not everyone can pay for it though."

Uesugi looked thoughtful. "You know what, that would certainly explained a few of my former classmates. They were such simple creatures."

Minami pointed again. "See. He's such an ass."

Uchi grabbed Shin by both his shoulders and stared earnestly down at him. "Shin, we love you and we're worried." Uchi cried out when Minami punched him on the shoulder. "Oi! What was that for!"

"I told you not to make this gay!"

Uchi glared at the other boy. He let go of Shin and crossed his arms. "There is no shame in admitting to the love and admiration I feel for Shin-_chan_! Shiori-_chan_ says that a real man can show his softer side and still be considered a man."

"That woman has ruined you!"

"At least I have a girlfriend!"

"Hey! Shin is getting away," Noda cried out before he darted away. They turned and saw Shin sprinting away, Kuma trying and failing to keep up. Uchi and Minami cursed and followed.

Uesugi watched them go with a genuine smile on his face. "What strange friends."


	16. April 16

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta:** None

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe: **Drama (Season 2 &amp; 3)

**Genre(s):** Humor

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha._ I am only borrowing its characters for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

**Author's Note:** I couldn't help it. I took advantage of the fact that the actor who played Honjo in season 3, also played Yabuki Hayato's brother in season 2.

_Summary: It can happen when you least expect it..._

* * *

**April 16: Chapter Title: Doppelganger**

_Theme: Something very much like nothing ever seen before_

:::

"I'm freaking out man!" Kazama shouted, his eyes darted from one to the other. "I'm seriously freaking out!"

"You're freaking out!" Honjo said, voice gaining an uncharacteristic high pitch. "Can you imagine what I'm feeling right now! I'm losing my freaking mind."

Hayato stared intently at Honjo. "You sound just as annoying as Taku-_chan_."

"It's like looking at two mirrors," Tsucchi said, amazement in his voice.

Taku rolled his eyes. He grabbed his drink and took a long sip. Taku darted a quick look at Honjo. He looked away when he found the other boy still gaping at him. "Shut up. You were always the annoying one."

Ogata smirked. "That is what Honjo would look like if he were smart university student."

Honjo didn't look offended. He nodded absently. "Yeah...weird, huh?"

"And that," Ogata continued, pointing at Honjo, "is what Taku would look like he had blonde hair and made tofu for a living."

Taku looked up again and eyed Honjo more critically. "I don't look good as a blonde."

Now Honjo looked offended. "Oi! We look good as a blonde."

Taku raised an eyebrow. "You do know that we're not actually the same person."

"What are you talking about! We're practically twins!"

"We're three years apart."

Honjo beamed at Taku. "And obviously, I'll age gracefully."

Taku sighed, long suffering. "I'm not you from the future either."

Kuraki clapped his hands together, looking ridiculously excited. "Oh! Oh! I know! One of you is the evil twin from an alternate universe here to kill your doppelganger and take his place in this universe."

Silence descended over the table. Even the sound from the kitchen, where Kumai was busy cooking their lunch, became somehow muted. Those sitting around the table stared at Kuraki long enough to make him squirm.

"Or maybe not...?" he offered, laughing nervously.

Honjo slowly turned to stare at his look-alike. Taku returned the stare. Honjo's eyes narrowed slowly and he pointed at Taku.

"We'll see who kills who, evil twin."


	17. April 17

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta:** None

**Rating: **G

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Drama

**Genre(s):** Humor

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha._ The dramatized version of _Gokusen_ is owned by _Nippon TV_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization from the mentioned entities for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: After a while, it becomes routine, though no less embarrassing._

* * *

**April 17: Chapter Title: Rescue Me**

_Theme: I send all my princesses to him_

:::

"I'm telling you now. You don't get used to it."

Reita shifted in his seat. He glanced over his shoulder. "What, getting kidnapped?"

Kazama stared up at the shadowed ceiling. The warehouse was old, long abandoned. Years of neglect had led to rust buildup that had eaten away through the metal sheets, allowing patches of sky to show through. "No, getting rescued."

Reita stopped straining against his bindings. "Who said we're getting rescued? No one knows we're here."

"Oh, she knows."

Reita huffed. "You honestly think she'll come?"

Kazama tilted his head back until he bumped against the back of Reita's head. "You still doubt her?"

Reita bit his bottom lip. "...no."

Kazama lifted his head and looked around. His ass had long since become numb. He stretched his legs out. "It's annoying. I've been rescued I don't know how many times. It would be embarrassing if it wasn't just plain ridiculous."

"Can't you keep from just not getting kidnapped?"

Kazama snorted. "Oh, yes, because that really worked tonight."

Reita felt his face flush. It had been ridiculously easy for the thugs to get a jump on him. It was only coincidence that Kazama had been in the area, and had decided to intervene. Not that it had prevented the inevitable, but Reita supposed it could have been worse. Well, it still could, since he was convinced no one had seen them get shoved into the nondescript van. It had been well past midnight when Reita had happened on the group of men. It was close to dawn now, and they were still here: tied to a pair of metal chairs in the middle of an abandoned warehouse who knew where.

Reita sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I wished this was over soon." He blinked as a thought occurred to him. "Actually, I wished someone would explain why we were grabbed to begin with."

There was a moment of incredulous silence and then Kazama said, disbelief clear in his voice. "Dude, are you seriously just now wondering about that?"

"Oi! I had other things on my mind,"Reita snapped.

Noise from somewhere in the warehouse distracted Kazama from retorting. He looked in the direction of the noise. Large wooden boxes block that side of the warehouse from view. "Well, here we go. Yankumi to the rescue."

"Oh do you know it's..." A loud metallic screech sounded, cutting Reita off. This was followed by a deafening boom as something heavy fell. Several shouts sounded, as their kidnappers reacted to the sudden commotion. Then finally, the familiar dulcet tones of their favorite teacher:

"I'M THEIR HOMEROOM TEACHER! LET GO OF MY PRECIOUS STUDENTS!"


	18. April 18

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Rating: **PG

**Fandom: **Gokusen

**Universe:** Manga

**Genre(s): **Humor

**Warning(s): **Mild Adult Language; Mention of Illegal Activities.

**Disclaimer: **Gokusen is the intellectual proper to of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, Shueisha. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: Word spread like wildfire, becoming distorted and largely exaggerated._

* * *

**April 18: Chapter Title: The Touch**

_Theme: To perpetuate the myth of_

:::

"You have got to tell them to stop."

Kyou looked up and smiled slowly, looking at lazy lion. "Ah, welcome home, Red."

Shin stood in the doorway. He stared hard at Kyou. "I'm serious. They have to stop."

Kyou sighed long and loud. He rolled his head and added a groan to the theatrics. "Sit down. Relax. You must have had along day at school. You must be hungry. Tetsu can fix you something nice and tasty."

Shin narrowed his eyes. "Just keep being an ass. Watch what happens."

"Alright, fine," Kyou said, and scratched his chin; "I can't do nothing about your problem."

"Bullshit," Shin said immediately. "One words, that's all they need."

"Now, see," Kyou began. He got up from the couch with a low groan. He twisted a little, until his back gave a satisfying crack. He sighed and walked over to Shin. He grabbed Shin by the shoulder; "I'm flattered that you think I have that kind of sway—"

"You do," Shin insisted.

"—but in this case..." Kyou shrugged. "You're shit out of luck."

Shin growled. "You have to do something. Someone has to do something about them." Shin moved around Kyou and dropped down heavily on the couch. He tilted his head back to rest it on the back of the couch. He glared up at the ceiling.

Kyou watched him, taking in the annoyance showing on Shin's face. It was uncharacteristic to see much of an emotion on the kid. This was seriously bothering Shin. Kyou sighed and joined Shin on the couch. "Alright, what did those shits do now."

Apparently, Shin needed little prompting to spill all of his grievances. "One of them ambushed me at school."

Kyou felt his eyebrows shoot up his forehead. "The hell..."

Shin sat up and turned in his seat to face Kyou. "Exactly! He was waiting for me by my car! I don't know how he knew I was at school, or how he managed to pick my car out of hundreds in that parking lot. I don't even want to think about it, because that would just piss me off."

Shin got up and, unexpectedly, began to pace. Kyou watched him, his mouth slowly dropping open as Shin continued ranting.

"It was fortunate that none of my classmates were with me then. I don't how I would have explained away having a _yakuza_ waiting for me by my car and bowing to me and calling me Young Master Red Lion." Shin spun around and pointed at Kyou. "Which is another thing, I thought they weren't supposed to call me that? They should quit doing that, too."

Kyou raised his hands. "Can't do shit about that, too."

Shin growled at him. "Then what you can do? Seriously, these people think that I have some...some kind of magic that makes me good at gambling."

"Is that what he wanted?"

"Yes!" Shin ran a hand roughly through his hair. "He asked me to take him as his apprentice and teach him the Red Lion way and why are you laughing?"

"Is that what this is about!" Kyou asked, incredulous. "Well shit, Red, if you're going to be telling other people your secret in winning all the time, then you tell me first. I could do with some of your special brand of luck."

Kyou could practically see the tick starting on Shin's brow. "There is no trick or secret about it. I'm good, yeah, but there is nothing special about what I do. I just win."

Kyou tapped out a cigarette and lit it up. "And that is the problem. You keep winning, and people begin to wonder what you do to keep up the streak. People talk and watch, and when that doesn't satisfy, you get people like that guy. You have to know you got a lot of admirers."

Shin rolled his eyes. "I don't mind the admirers. What I mind is those same admirers laying in wait and harassing me like that. I wasn't expecting it and it just got me."

Kyou smirked. "So, are you gonna do it?"

Shin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Take that guy as an apprentice." Kyou laughed when Shin shot him an annoyed look.

"Are you kidding me! I don't want any followers." Shin turned to walk out of the room.

"I think it's too late. You got the boys at Tanukibara half in love with you," Kyou said at Shin's retreating back. "I think I heard something about building a gambling den just for Young Master Red Lion."

He laughed at Shin's exclamation of disgust.


	19. April 19

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta:** None

**Rating:** G

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Manga

**Genre(s): **General/Humor

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclaimer:** _Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha._ I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

**Author's Note:** This is a continuation of my other story,** Night Out**.

_Summary: The night is still young and there is still much to see._

* * *

**April 19: Chapter Title: Swamp Rice Patty**

_Theme: Go someplace you've never been_

:::

"Are you seriously expecting me to go into that house," Uesugi said, tone dubious; "Just like that."

Sawada toed off his boots. "Yeah." He reached down and picked them up. "Good evening!"

Greetings came from further inside the modest little house. Uesugi watched from the open doorway as Sawada moved into the main room. He heard him talking to the residents in a familiar manner. Uesugi shifted on his feet and looked back over his shoulder. He could still turn around and head back home. He wasn't that far the train station. Sawada would give him hard time, but he wouldn't hold it against him.

"Oi!" Sawada shouted from the other room; "either go home or come in. You're letting the cold in."

A woman's voice sounded, scolding him for being rude to his friend. An older woman with a comely face came into the room, and greeting him with a surprising amount of warmth considering he was complete stranger. "Oh, please come in. Just ignore the Young Master. He's usually a very polite young man. I don't know what's gotten into him tonight."

"I'm always polite, Okasan."

Uesugi stepped out of his loafers and allowed the woman to usher him inside. He greeted the woman's husband. He eyed Sawada, who was seated on the floor playing with a toddler. "I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"No worries," the man said, waving the apology away. He poured Uesugi a drink and nudge the cut toward him. "Here, have a drink."

"We're actually expected somewhere else," Sawada said. He gave the toddler one last tickle, making the child giggle, and got up. "But I'll drink to your good health." Sawada grabbed the cup and drank it in one go. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a white envelop. He placed the cup on top of the envelope. "Please excuse us."

The man reached for the envelope. "No, wait, Young Master, that is not necessary."

Sawada grabbed the man's hand. "Take it as a gesture of our gratitude, for your continued patience."

The man hesitated and then nodded. "Thank you, Young Master."

Sawada smiled slightly. "Good man." He looked at Uesugin and jerked his head toward the back of the house. "Come on, you. Or we'll be late."

"You gave that man money," Uesugi said, after they had stepped out of the house.

Sawada hummed noncommittal, but did not answer. Uesugi smiled. They walked a sort distance before they stopped in front an innocuous door. It was really out of place. It was a wonder they weren't more people wondering what laid behind it.

Sawada raised his hand to knock and then stopped. He glanced at Uesugi from the corner of his eye. "So are you really up for this?"

Uesugi raised an eyebrow. "I said I did, didn't I?"

Sawada lowered his hand. He turned to Uesugi, a serious look in his eyes. "This is not going to be like that bar back there. Not even close."

"I know."

"This is some serious shit."

"I know."

"I can't guarantee you won't get knife. I can protect you, but to only a certain degree."

Uesugi turned to face him, and said, just as seriously. "I know, Sawada."

Sawada stared at him for a long moment. Then the smile he gave Uesugi was downright feral. "Well, then, Uesugi, let's show you something you've never seen before.

Sawada knocked on the door. A muffled voice said: "Great River!"

"Swamp Rice Paddy," Sawada said.

The door opened and a dangerous man bowed to them. "Good evening, Young Master Red Lion. We've been expecting you."

Sawada nodded and then gestured at Uesugi. "Thank you. This is my guest, Snow Man."

The man gave Uesugi an assessing look and then opened the door wider. "Then please come in."

Sawada shot him another feral look and stepped inside.

Uesugi took a deep breath and followed Sawada.

The door closed with a quiet click.


	20. April 20

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta:** None

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Drama (Season 2, Season 3)

**Genre(s):** Humor

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha._ The dramatized version of _Gokusen_ is the property of _Nippon TV._ I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization from the mentioned entities for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: All for one and one far all. _

* * *

**April 20: Chapter Title: Team Spirit**

_Theme: Run until you're done_

:::

"WHO WANTS TO DO ANOTHER LAP?!"

"I don't!" Yabuki shouted. Sweat was running down his face in steady streams. His shirt was already soaked thoroughly. His face was flushed a brilliant red and he was panting, open mouthed. "Please, Yankumi, no more."

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT, YABUKI! ONE MORE LAP! FOR EVERYONE!"

A series of cries and curses sounded from the boys running on the track. Yabuki's inarticulate scream was the most satisfying, in Kumiko's opinion.

"Why do I have to run anyways!" Yabuki demanded. "I'm not your student anymore."

Kumiko raised the practice sword she had swiped from the fencing club, and pointing at Yabuki. "You take responsibility for your actions!"

"What did I do!"

"I wont have you encourage stupidity!"

Yabuki frowned, confused. "What!"

"You told Reita what a good idea it was to challenge that kid!"

Yabuki stopped in complete shock. The other boys running swirled around, shooting him dirty looks.

"KEEP RUNNING, YABUKI!"

Yabuki started running without thinking. "Say what! I didn't."

"Yes, you did!" Reita shouted from the front of the group.

"It was a joke! I didn't mean it!" Yabuki said.

"Reita is an impressionable young idiot! You shouldn't say stuff like that around other idiots!"

Yabuki gritted his teeth and then asked: "Then why is Ryu running!"

"Because he was the one that brought you here!" Kumiko shot back. Ryu made a rude gesture, making her smile. "Now enough talking! If you have enough breath to argue with me than you have enough breath to do another lap!"

"Oh come one, I'm dying here!" Yabuki groaned.

"Good, then you're ghost can pick up the slack! Now get moving, Yabuki!"

Yabuki groaned again and picked up the pace. He slowly made it to Ryu's side. He purposedly bumped into Ryu. "This is the last time I do you a favor."

Ryu shoved him back. "Shut up and keep running."

"ODAGIRI! YABUKI! I DON'T SEE YOU SWEATING!"


	21. April 21

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Rating:** G

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe: **Drama (post Season 3)

**Genre(s): **General

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and it publisher, _Shueisha._ The dramatized version of _Gokusen_ is owned by _Nippon TV_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization from the aforementioned entities for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: He has his moments..._

* * *

**April 21: Chapter Title: **

_Theme: The cynic made no trouble_

:::

To borrow a phrase: his spidey senses were tingling.

It started at the base of his spine, before racing up his spine to settle uncomfortably in his ears, making them tickle.

Sawatari Goro rubbed his ears and looked suspiciously in the general direction of Class 3-D. When his ears tingled, then it only meant that Class-3-D were up to no good.

He gave his ears one last rub and then strode out of the faculty room. He ignored that call of his name. It was troublesome, being always on alert. It would give him a complex, he was certain, or some time of health issue. Of course, that just spoke of his superior constitution that he was healthy and fit.

He was only slightly out of breath when he reached the corridor that led to Akadou's most notorious class. He ran a hand down his tie and then reached up to make sure his hair was smoothed down. He adjusted the glasses on his nose and then, with shoulders back and chin up, he walked down the hall.

It was easy to hear the racket going on inside the classroom through the door. Class 3-D was not making any attempt in keeping the noise down. There were several voices talking at once, their words indistinguishable. Then one voice rose above the rest, bringing order to the chaos.

"Okay, settle down, guys! We have to decide who is going to do what! Remember, we only have a month to collect the money. We don't want Tasuke to get evicted, right?"

"Right!"

"So we have to do our part and get that money, right?"

"Right!"

A cheer went up then. Their words washed over him, of their plans to keep out of trouble while they worked hard to earn money. They sounded enthusiastic and determined and it wasn't hard to imagine what their faces looked like. He touched the door and then took a step back.

He ran a hand down his tie and turned away from the door.


	22. April 22

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta:** None

**Rating:** G

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe: **Drama (Season 2)

**Genre(s): **Humor, General

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha. _The dramatized version of _Gokusen_ is owned by_ Nippon TV._ I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization from any of the aforementioned entities for my own amusement. No profit is being mad in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: Not everything is a competition, only when it is..._

* * *

**April 22: Chapter Title: Score**

_Theme: Heading out to Eden_

:::

"Okay, remember men, be extra charming, and keep the lies to a minimum," Tsucchi said. He steered the group toward the open doorway, leading into a dinning room. Over two dozen small tables were arranged around the room. The lights were low and soft music was playing in the background.

"If you have to lie, then remember: the best lie has some truth in it."

"Why does it feel like you've done this before?" Take asked. He ran a hand down his tie and eyed the other side of the room. A group of women were standing across the room. They talked amongst each other, some laughing as they peeked over at them.

"Because I have," Tsucchi said. A man approached them, holding a clipboard.

"Are you guys here for the event?" The man asked.

"Yes, we are," Yabuki said. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded toward the women. "Are those the lucky ladies?"

The man looked amused. "Yes, they are. Now here, take these name-cards and write your names on it. Once you're done you can stand with the other men. We'll start in a few minutes." The man walked away to speak with someone else.

Yabuki shot one more interested look at the ladies, before turning his gaze at men gathered. He snorted. "Ha! No competition at all. I have this in the bag."

"It's not a sports even," Odagiri said. He sighed when Yabuki wrapped his arm across his shoulders.

"Ne, are you worried I'm going to be more cards than you are? It's understandable, I was always the more good looking one of all of all."

"Ha! Speak for yourself!" Hyuuga said. He rolled his shoulders. "All of you are leaving without any cards."

Odagiri sighed when Take and Tsucchi took up the challenge.

_"Good evening, thank you for coming to tonight's event._ Eden_ would like to welcome all the single ladies and gentlemen! We thank you for allowing us this special privilege and hope that by the end of the night, you find your special someone. Now, let us begin!"_


	23. April 23

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta:** None

**Rating: **PG-13

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Manga

**Genre(s):** Humor

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha._ I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization for my own amusement. No profit is being mad in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: If you got it, flaunt it._

* * *

**April 23: Chapter Title: Ogle**

_Theme: Shoulders of Gods_

:::

Yamaguchi Kumiko was staring.

She knew she was staring.

Her grandfather knew she was staring.

Everyone in a near vicinity knew she was staring at Sawada, including Sawada.

He didn't seem to mind, if the smug look he shot her was any indication. In fact, he was doing it on purpose. Standing there, turned away from her, showing off his bare back, his long, slim legs, his tight little ass in that fundoshi, and those shoulders...

"Damn you," Kumiko hissed, when Sawada rolled his shoulders. Even from a distance, she could see his muscles stretching and pulling, rolling with the movements. It wasn't fair. "I hate him."

"Who?" her grandfather asked, unnecessarily in her opinion.

"That...that..." Kumiko growled and waved in Sawada's general direction. He was speaking with someone. He crossed his arms, making his biceps bulge. Sawada wasn't a big guy; he was whipcord thin and no hint of fat. "Why does he have to stand like that, huh?"

Her grandfather looked at her, then at Sawada, and back to her. He rolled her eyes. "I don't see anything wrong with the way Sawada is standing?"

"Of course you don't." She narrowed her eyes. "See, he's doing it again."

Her grandfather glanced over at Sawada. Sawada was rubbing his left shoulder, where Kyou-san had slapped him hard. "What?"

"He's flaunting those perfect shoulders..."

Her grandfather choked on his drink

"...knowing that I'm staring. So shameless," she muttered. She switched her glare to a nearby group of women, who were also staring at Sawada. "But those are the worst. Half of those woman are old enough to be Sawada's mother. And they're staring."

"I suppose there is nothing wrong with staring," she heard him muttered. She ignored him. "Maybe I should go over there and remind them about proper manners."

Her grandfather grabbed her before she could get up. "No, don't. It's about to start."

She huffed and settled down.

"_Welcome, everyone, to Kamiyama shrine's annual ball catching festival!"_


	24. April 24

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Rating: **PG-13

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Manga

**Genre(s):** Humor

**Warning(s): **Mild Adult Language

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto and its publisher, _Shueisha_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: Some things are inherited, like craziness and a gung-ho attitude. _

* * *

**April 24: Chapter Title: Bump In the Night**

_Theme: __Slaying the bandersnatch_

:::

Being shaken awake in the middle of the night was not unusual for Kudou. In the seven years he had lived in the Kuroda compound, he had found himself yanked out of bed at an ungodly hour a shit ton of times. Usually, this meant trouble, like a raid or an unexpected threat against the Kumichou.

Never, in all those years, had he been pulled out of bed for something like this.

"Are you have got to be kidding me," Kudou said. He waved the _usuba_ knife beneath Tetsu's nose. "You guys woke me up for this shit."

Tetsu grabbed his hand, knife and all, and twisted it to the side. Kudou refused to wince; he gritted his teeth. "Yeah, you got a problem with that, Kudou?"

"Yeah," Kudou said, a snarl twisting his lips; "I got chores to do early in the freaking morning. I'm not going to waste my type looking for the runt's imaginary friends."

Tetsu let go of him. He grabbed Kudou by the neck instead. "Who the hell are you calling a runt, because I know it ain't the Oujo."

Kudou growled wordlessly.

"Enough," Minoru said as he appeared next to them. He rolled his eyes and shoved at Tetsu. "Oujo is coming."

Tetsu glared at him. Kudou glared right back. Tetsu let him go roughly. Kudou could still feel where Tetsu's fingers had pressed into the skin. He swallowed and kept from reaching up to touch his neck.

"Oh, and Kudou," Minoru said. He shot him a hard look. "Keep your trap shut."

Kudou sneered. "Hasn't any told her that monsters don't exist?"

Minoru pointed his favorite _deba_ knife at his crotch. "Yeah they're as imaginary as your dick is gonna be if you don't watch your mouth..?"

Kudou scoffed. Still, he eyed the knife warily and took a cautious step back.

Heavy footsteps sounded. Kudou looked up and saw Ooshima step into the room. He looked at the men gathered in the room and grunted. He moved to the side and bowed as another person entered the room. "Oujo, they are all here."

Sawada Misaki nodded her head. She looked up at them with a serious expression; or something close to it. It was hard to truly look serious when you're only five and wearing footie pajamas with bears on them. Of course, the underlings were loyal and they listened to her with grim expressions.

"Good. We are on a hunt," she began. She crossed her arms and frowned. "There is a coward going around scaring children. They call him the Bogie Man, or something. It's not New Years, so this is not Namahage. It's some other guy and he's already scared three of my friends. I want him found and I want him gone. Got it?"

Kudou rolled his eyes when the men grunted their acceptance and began to head out. "I can't believe I'm gonna lose sleep for this crap.

"Damn you, Yamaguchi, and your crazy genes."


	25. April 25

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Manga

**Genre(s): **Romance/ General

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto and its publisher, _Shueisha_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: This was their kind of day._

* * *

**April 25: Chapter Title: Lazy**

_Theme: __The sky made for touching_

:::

"Well this is...different."

The sun felt warm on her skin. There was still a slight cool nip in the air, but the days were slowly warming.

"Aren't you suppose to be a work?"

Kumiko didn't open her eyes. She kept them closed and continued to enjoy the beautiful weather. "I took a personal day."

Shin watched her for a moment. He scratched the back of his calf with his foot. "I didn't think you'll be one for such things."

She stretched leisurely, before relaxing again. The wooden floorboards of the veranda felt good on her back. "Yeah, well...surprise."

Shin grunted. He joined her on the veranda. He stretched out next to her. He folded his hands on his stomach. "It's pretty warm today?"

Kumiko opened one eye and peered at him. "What are you doing?"

"That's a stupid question," he said. "You can see what I'm doing."

She opened both eyes and turned her head to look at him better. "You don't have to keep me company."

"I know," he said, eyes watching a spider slowly spinning a web in the far corner of the roof. "So you're keeping me company."

She stared at him for a moment longer and turned away. She looked up at the sky. There were thick white clouds floating lazily across a perfect blue sky. Kumiko reached up and pretended to squeeze one of the clouds between her thumb and forefinger.

"Just don't fall asleep," she said. When she didn't get a response, she turned her head and huffed. Shin was fast asleep.

Kumiko sighed. She rolled onto her side and curled into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm across his chest. He shifted but didn't pull away. She smiled into his shirt.

"Fine, sleepyhead. I'll take a nap too."


	26. April 26

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Rating:** PG-13

**Fandom: **Gokusen

**Universe:** Manga

**Genre(s): **General / Angst

**Warning(s): **Off-screen Violence / Blood (mention of) / Guns

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto and its publisher, _Shueisha_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: Blood like water, flowing just as quickly_

* * *

**April 26: Chapter Title: Shield**

_Theme: __Through the barbed wire fence_

:::

He had heard somewhere, that humans were mostly made of water.

It was easy to believe, if you've experienced blood like he has.

Kyoutarou pressed a hand against his forehead. Head wounds were always messy, though they were quick to clot over. Blood flowed through his fingers warm and smooth and thin enough that it was easy for Kyoutarou to imagine it was tinted hot water.

He blinked rapidly when blood dripped into his left eye. A weak cough made him look down. Sawada sat on the dirty ground, propped up against a wall. He had one arm wrapped around his chest, and the other he clutched weakly at his left leg. Kyoutarou knelt beside him. He checked the makeshift tourniquet he had wrapped around Sawada's thigh. Blood had seeped through the cloth.

"We have to get you out of here," he said, not for the first time. Sawada moved his head slowly, like it weigh more than it should. He stared dully up at Kyou.

"Yeah," Sawada mumbled. He blinked almost sleepily.

Kyou got up and peered around the edge of the building. The street was empty, though he could still hear gunfire in the distance. He pulled the gun from the small of his back. He checked the magazine, before sliding it back in. He turned back to Sawada. He didn't put his gun away.

"Come on, Young Master," he said as he knelt beside Sawada again. "Let's get you back home." He grabbed Sawada with his free hand and pulled his forward. With a grunt and a pained groan from Sawada, Kyou heaved him over his shoulder. He tried to be gentle, but there was no other way around it.

"I'm going to die, aren't I, Kyou-san?"

Kyou gritted his teeth. He held the gun tighter.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Young Master."


	27. April 27

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Rating: **PG-13

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Manga

**Genre(s): **General / Angst

**Warning(s): **Off-screen Violence/ Mild Adult Language

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto and its publisher, _Shueisha_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

**Author's Note: **This is a continuation of _"Shield"_

_Summary: They can not hide, not in this world or in the next._

* * *

**April 27: Chapter Title: Dagger **

_Theme: __Eyes like diamonds_

:::

When the report came in, Wakamatsu sent Tetsu to break the news to Oujo.

"I'm going to take Kumichou to see _aniki_," Wakamatsu had said. "This was a trap. No doubt about it. Someone talked. Very few people knew the Young Master was going to be there. Kumichou wants answers." He had peered over Tetsu's shoulder, in the general direction of the family room. Oujo had settled and remained there since they lost communication from Kyou-san and the others. No one had dared entered the room since. "Make sure she stays here. We don't need any more bloodshed, at least not until we know where the rat is."

Tetsu had looked incredulously at Wakamatsu. "Do you really think I can keep her here?"

Wakamatsu hesitated. He knew Oujo just as well as he did. "Try your best. If nothing else, watch her back."

"Always."

Now he hovered in the doorway and eyed Oujo. She was sitting at the _kotetsu_, staring out at the inner garden. She didn't look at him when she said: "Just spit it out. Are they dead?"

Tetsu jumped, not expecting her to speak first. He cleared his throat. He stepped inside and knelt. "Not everyone."

She tensed, as if bracing herself. "Who? Kyou-_san_? Kinoshiwa?" She hesitated and then added, more quietly: "Sawada?"

"Kyou-san is alive," he began. He licked his lips. "Sawada is...he's gravely injured and everyone else...I'm sorry, Oujo, but they...they're dead." He ducked his head. He heard more than saw Oujo take a deep, shaky breath.

Tetsu raised his head. "But don't worry, Oujo, Sawada is tough. He'll pull through."

Oujo finally looked up. She pinned him with such a dark look, Tetsu blanched and bowed his head low. "I'm sorry, Oujo."

"I'm not worried," she snapped. She sounded angry, offended even that Tetsu found himself apologizing again. "Who the hell said I was worried? I know he's going to pull through. Sawada wouldn't disrespect me by dying just like that, without my fucking permission."

Tetsu looked up warily when he heard her getting up. She walked toward him. Her face was grim and there was death in her eyes.

"Come on, Tetsu, I've got a score to settled."

Tetsu didn't even try to stop her. He nodded and stood to follow her.

"Yes..._Ane-san_."


	28. April 28

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Rating: **PG-13

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Manga

**Genre(s): **General / Angst

**Warning(s): **Off-screen Violence

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto and its publisher, _Shueisha_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

**Author's Note:** This is a continuation of _"Shield"_ and _"Dagger"_

_Summary: Let slip the dogs of war._

* * *

**April 28: Chapter Title: Sword**

_Theme: __Bloodstain on the bed_

:::

Someone opened the door. He didn't look up. There were footsteps, a firm thread that revealed the identity of the visitor.

"How is he doing, Kyou-_san_?"

Kyoutarou grunted and then remembered who he was talking to—he said: "No change. Hasn't woken up yet. The doctor said that's not a bad thing, considering..."

There was a hum and then a touch on his shoulder. The hand pressed firmly, and there was strength in the curl of the fingers. Kyoutarou looked up at Kumichou and gave voice to the emotion threatening to choke him. "I'm sorry, Kumichou."

Kumichou didn't look at him. He kept his gaze on the figure on the bed. Kyoutarou knew how disturbing it was, how unpleasant it made one feel to look down at Sawada laid out like that. The boy was unconscious, skin unnaturally pale, breathing shallow and still a little rapid. Sawada had passed out before they had reached the doctor. The doctor had taken care of the wound on his leg and had given him fluids and a blood transfusion, but the kid had yet to wake up. Kyoutarou hadn't left his side.

That was two hours ago.

"Why are you apologizing, Ooshima-_san_?" Kumichou asked, sounding almost casual. Kumichou moved around the bed to stand opposite Kyoutarou. He didn't glance at him.

Kyoutarou watched him carefully. He wasn't fooled. He could easily the tightness around the older man's eyes, the deliberate way he kept from looking at Kyoutarou.

"I've failed you, Kumichou," Kyoutarou said, voice rough with thinly held emotion. He ducked his head and closed his eyes. "I've failed this family. The Young Master was my responsibility and I...I've failed the Young Master."

There was silence. Kyoutarou could feel the Kumichou's gaze on him, an added weight that forced his head down further. He gritted his teeth. "I know what I've done is unforgivable but I beg you to let me atone for my actions."

He heard the Kumichou snort. He kept his head down. "I think you've paid for your stupidity with your own flesh and blood."

Kyoutarou opened his eyes and glanced at his right hand. His middle finger was wrapped thickly in gauze, covering the stump it had become.

"And you didn't fail completely," the Kumichou continued, tone still cold and aloof; "Sawada still lives so no need for any added measure." The threat hangs there, in the air above Sawada's bed. Kyoutarou lives because Sawada does, too. Otherwise...

Kyuoutarou pushed to his feet and braced himself on his thighs. He looked up at Kumichou. The Kumichou is looking at him, eyes flat and dangerous. "Command me, Kumichou, and I'll see to it personally."

Kumichou doesn't look away when he says. "I want their heads, Ooshima-san. I want their eyes, their tongues, their still beating hearts. Do you think you can do that, Ooshima-_san_?"

"Yes, Kumichou-_san_."


	29. April 29

**Fight Oh!: The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Drama

**Genre(s):** General

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto and its publisher, _Shueisha_. The dramatized version of Gokusen is owned by_ Nippon TV_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization from the aforementioned entities for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

_Summary: Actions speak louder than words_

* * *

**April 29: Chapter Title: Action**

_Theme: __Madness to the methods_

:::

"I'm home!"

Ryuuichirou looked up at the sound of his grand-daughter's voice. She sounded happy if a little tired, which meant she had a good day. He heard her approach and then, she stood in the doorway.

One look and Ryuuichirou sighed. "How many were there this time?"

Kumiko scrunched up her nose. "Let's see...I think...15?"

He folded the newspaper and set it aside. "Aa..."

"Some of them were pretty good," she continued. She touched her cheek gingerly, at the faint bruise there. "It's such a shame they're using their strength for such shitty reasons."

He ran a hand down his _yukata_. "Kumiko, I've been meaning to ask..."

Kumiko joined him at the table. She smiled when Minoru came in with a glass of juice for her. "Yes, Grandpa?"

"It's all well and good that you teach your students when to fight," he began. He paused and considered his words. "And young men will fight, but constantly becoming the punching bag...? It can be dangerous."

Kumiko took a long gulp of her juice. She put the glass down with a satisfying "Ah!" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Grandpa, believe it or not," she said with a firm nod. "I know what I'm doing. These kids...they're not like normal kids. Words don't get through to them. They're past the point where words are enough to convince them." She pursed her lips and then smiled at him.

"They're action guys, not talking guys. So I act, and when I know they're paying attention and actually listening, I talk. Works every time."

Ryuuichirou laughed, feeling very proud. "I see. Then I'll stop worrying about seeing my grand-daughter all beat up."

Kumiko finished the rest of her drink in another long gulp. She burped. "Yeah, it's all under control."


	30. April 30

**Fight Oh! The Gokusen Drabble Challenge**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Gokusen

**Universe:** Drama

**Genre(s):** General

**Warning(s):** None

**Disclaimer: **_Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto and its publisher, _Shueisha_. The dramatized version of Gokusen is owned by_ Nippon TV_. I am only borrowing its characters without prior authorization from the aforementioned entities for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

**Author's Note:** I know that I didn't update this thing regularly like I should have. Life being what it is made that impossible. Still, I'm very happy with myself for doing this, this lovely little challenge. It was refreshing and inspiring and it really prove something to myself. I hope you enjoyed my little stories!

_Summary: They grow up so fast._

* * *

**April 30: Chapter Title: Growing Up**

_Theme: birds all flew_

:::

It came in a cream colored envelope.

It sat innocently on top of a garish advert announcing the weekend sale at the local fishmarket.

She would have ignored it if she hadn't been waiting for it.

"Where's the mail!" She didn't wait for a response and dived straight to the stack of letters on the table. She snatched it up and crowed. "It came!"

"That young man came to drop it off personally," her grandfather said as he walked into the room. He watched Kumiko with an indulgent smile.

Kumiko grinned. _"Takeda-kun_ came? Really? How did he look?"

"He was practically floating."

Kumiko carefully opened the enveloped. "It looks expensive."

He carefully took a seat. "It sure does."

She opened the card. It was heavy stock and cream colored like the envelope. She whistled, impressed. "Oh, Takeda-kun..." She ran her fingers over the gold lettering. She sniffled.

"Kumiko..."

"Just the other day, he was getting into fights," she said, voice thick with tears; "and now, he's a grown man, about to take his begin the next stage in life: marriage.

"Why did my boys have to grow up so fast? First Kuma and his baby and now Takeda and his new bride."

She sniffed again and wiped roughly at her eyes. "I'm going to confirm...after dinner."

Kumiko walked away, the wedding invitation pressed against her chest.


End file.
